Fame
(DLC) |wykonawca= (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (Po JD:GH) |film= |rok=1980 |dlc=23 listopada 2011 (JD3) 3 lipca 2015 (NOW) 22 października 2015 (JDU) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Kobieta (♀) |trud= Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= Umiarkowany (Remake) |zruch=4 (Po JD) |piktokolor= (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |kolorr= (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/GH) 57 (Wii JD3/GH/BO, Remake) |kcal=24 |czt=3:33 |kod=Fame |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Fame" w wykonaniu (utwór scoverowany w grze przez In the Style of Irene Cara, a w wersjach po przez The Girly Team) znajduje się w , (jako DLC), , oraz . Wygląd Tancerki Jest to kobieta z pomarańczowymi, kręconymi włosami. Nosi luźny, czerwony crop-top, jasnopomarańczowe szorty, pomarańczowe legginsy, pomarańczowo-czerwone buty tenisowe, jasnopomarańczowe bransolety oraz ocieplacze na nogi. Remake W Remake'u schemat kolorów ulega zmianie. Top i legginsy są teraz różowe, włosy mają odcień żółty, a bransolety są w odcieniu mango. Opaska na głowie jest różowa, a szorty są nieco jaśniejsze. Beta Jest to kobieta z białą opaską na głowie z blond włosami. Nosi złoty t-shity w cekiny, na którym znajduje się napisana w kursywie litera 'F'. Nosi także parę pomarańczowych szortów i butów do tańca. The dancer is a woman with a white headband that holds together her blonde hair. She wears a golden sequined T-shirt with a cursive ‘F’. She also wears a pair of orange gym shorts and a pair of dance boots. File:FameBeta2.jpg Fame coach 1@2x.png|Oryginał Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Układ odbywa się w jasno oświetlonym, zielonym pokoju z kulą disco ponad tancerką, która symbolizuje sławę. W tle widać również reflektory, które świecą się w rytm muzyki albo zależnie od ruchów tancerki. Efekt świateł jest podobny do tego w Jin Go Lo Ba. i Później Reflektory bardziej świecą, a podłoga jest w kratę, a jej płytki czasami się podświetlają. Na ścianie znajdują się błyszczące cząsteczki, kula disco i zielone promienie, które podświetlają się za każdym razem, gdy śpiewane jest Fame!. Remake W Remake'u tło jest jasnoniebieskie z różowymi trójkątami. Złote Ruchy Od wersji w grze są 4 Złote Ruchy, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Wyrzuć ręce do góry. Fame gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy Kwestie Wykrzykiwane W wersji są 2 Kwestie Wykrzykiwane, obie takie same: Obie Kwestie Wykrzykiwane: “I’m gonna live forever” Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream - Amerykański Sen) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Podpisy występuje w trybach Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jej ruchom: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Shake It *Throw It Up Ciekawostki Ogólne *'' '' to pierwsza w serii piosenka Irene Cara. **To także pierwsza piosenka w wykonaniu piosenka The Girly Team. *Z tyłu okładki w wersji PAL napisane jest, że wykonawcą jest Irene Cara, ale tytuł występuje jako "Fame Cover". *W i grach następnych, pokazuje się jako piosenka The Girly Team, ale mimo to, audio jest niezmienione. Wersja Klasyczna *Oryginalnie tancerka nosiła złotą bluzkę w cekiny z literą "F" (jak "Fame") i tańczyła z tłem Womanizer. *Układ dla został użyty w zwiastunie . *'' '' to jedna z dwóch piosenek w z kulą disco na górze ekranu. Druga to That's the Way (I Like It). *Sprite piktogramów pokazuje kilka piktogramów z zielonymi pikselami na strzałkach. *Tancerka dla pojawia się w Video Killed the Radio Star. *'' '' to jedyna piosenka z , która pojawia się w Mashupach . Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|'' '' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Fame square.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka Fame Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło Fame banner bkg.jpg| menu baner Fame cover@2x.jpg| okładka Fame_Cover_1024.png| okładka FameAvatar.png|Awatar w FameGold.png|Złoty Awatar FameDiamond.png|Diamentowy Awatar fame pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy (Remake) Screeny z Gry FameMenu.png|'' '' w menu Fame JDNOW Old menu.png|'' '' w menu (Nieaktualne) FameJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' w menu (Zaktualizowane) FameJD2016Menu.png|'' '' w menu FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png| ekran ładowania FameJD2016CoachSelection.png| ekran wyboru tancerza FameJD2016Score.png| ekran wyników FameJD2017Menu.png|'' '' w menu FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png| ekran ładowania FameJD2017CoachSelection.png| ekran wyboru tancerza FameJD2017Score.png| ekran wyników FameJD2018Menu.png|'' '' w menu FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png| ekran ładowania FameJD2018CoachSelection.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Fametrailer.jpg| gameplay FameOutdatedGameplay.png| (nieaktualny) gameplay Obrazy Promocyjne coach jd1 In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Tancerka promocyjna JD3Fame.jpg| promocyjny gameplay Elementy Beta The Beta version of Fame.jpg|Wersja Beta. W tej wersji tancerka ma strój w złote cekiny, a tło jest tym z Womanizer FameBeta2.jpg|Kolejny obrazek z wersji Beta. Tym razem F położone jest na prawo, piktogramy są niepoprawne, a tło inne Inne famebest.png|'' '' na okładce Filmiki Oficjalne Audio Fame - Irene Cara Zwiastuny Fame - Zwiastun (US) Fame - Zwiastun (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun US) Gameplaye Fame - Just Dance-0 Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox)-0 Fame - Just Dance Now Fame - Just Dance 2016-0 Fame - Just Dance 2017-0 Fame - Just Dance 2018 Fame - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Fame pt-br:Fame es:Fame de:Fame ru:Fame Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1980s Kategoria:Piosenki Disco Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Irene Cara Kategoria:Piosenki The Girly Team Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Best Of Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Cover Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Degradacja